True Alpha: MasterMind
Appearing in MasterMind Featured Characters David Cosloff Ashley Smith Supportign characters Lana Cosloff Layne Cosloff Deborah Cosloff Jason Young Angela Hanson Elena Polo Teresa Polo Julie Baxter Maria Clarkson (mentioned) Emily Clarkson (Mentioned) Villains MasterMind Mister Sinister (menitoned) Locations Colorado City Colorado Springs Colorado New York City Storlyine of Master Mind One year after True Alpha faced Psylocke and Mister Sinister and lost the woman he ever loved, he moved to New York City, During the year, he expanded the Cosloff Corporation and still making the world a better place, changing lives. David wanted to move to New York City so he can focus on healing himself but somehow the dark magic that Psylocke put on him was still there. David was fighting crime in Hell's kitchen, it was downrated ever since. Ashley, Julie, Deborah, Elena, and Teresa were hanging out at BJ's to have a girl's night out to just have a little fun, they were reconnecting, Ashley didn't want to talk about David because of him moving to New York City. Julie announced that she became the manager of Cheddar's, the girls were happy for her. Ashley decided to become a journalist, she loves doing stories and learning new stuff every day. In New York City in the Hell's Kitchen segment, a criminal was harboring drugs, and selling them to people. True Alpha was behind him and said, "You think you will get away with it, you are every wrong". The criminal pulled out his gun and tried to shoot True Alpha but he stopped the bullets. True Alpha was punching the heck out of him until he bled. True Alpha still knows that the dark magic was still with him and then he ran off to his loft. He was in his headquarters and he couldn't believe what is going on with him. David is in New York City in the Manhattan area. He found a very nice loft with a nice pool and it very nice 70 million dollars and he paid it in full and he made it better with the new headquarters. It was hard leaving home but he really need to heal from what Maria did to him and ending his relationship with Ashley. Throughout the year, David Cosloff had bene expanding his corporation through the world, New York City, Shanghai, Tokyo, China, Pennsylvania etc. He discovered new technologies that can change the way everyone lives, he made a technology that fruit would never rot. He wanted to take out the oil and gas industry, so the earth won’t suffer, David wanted to change the world, so he brought the corporation everywhere. Ever since Ashley moved back to her parents, she had been an emotional wreck when David broke up with her and moved to New York. Ashley felt that there is no coming back to the way things were because of the infidelity and David want to work things out because of what he is going through. Ashley is going through mixed feelings, mad, sad, hurt. Ashley doesn’t know if she will get past it. Angela was very upset because of David moving to New York. Angela feels so horrible that Lana lost her son again, but Lana understood about David’s decision to leave so he can find himself. Angela didn’t know the reason though, Jason and Angela are trying to understand why David moved to New York, they couldn’t believe he left Ashley like that. True Alpha is in Hell’s Kitchen stopping crime, True Alpha was all over the place, stopping druggies, stopping murderers, stopping robbers, stop anyone who is against the law. True Alpha is still under the influence of Psylocke’s magic and it is still there. David came back to Manhattan, he went to Times Square, he loves Time Square, he just wanted to be himself and just try to clear his head, so he can focus on the future. David had these terrible feelings and the dark magic is consuming David. David doesn’t know how to stop it, so he ran off, he had been running in circles and circles, after he stopped, He took a deep breath and then it went away. David came back to his loft, it is a 70 million loft that has nice detail and looked very elegant and David loved living in his new loft. It has a pool, it has a very nice view of the city, which David loves, so he can lurk around and see who is in trouble. He build the new headquarters, he is better than the one he previously built, nice security around the house, best security out there. David loved his new home but he really misses family though, but he always keep the house though, if he will ever move back to Colorado City. Ashley went back to her apartment, he was looking at the memory book. Ashley looking pictures of her and David, when they were happy together. Ashley was really upset seeing those pictures because of the breakup plus David moved to New York. Ashley doesn’t know if she will get past it all, but she still loves him. Ashley wants to go to New York and convince David to go back with her and fix their relationship. In Brooklyn, A stranger was lurking around town and starting to make people do awful things. His codename is MasterMind, He is a superhuman with telepathic powers that can control people and do what he wants to do. He sense that True Alpha is very disturbed, it is a perfect target for him, so he can use True Alpha to tear this city apart Back in Colorado City, Lana was in the house, she felt very agitated and uncomfortable and couldn’t relax. Lana wanted to call David if he is okay. Lana and David had talked for a few hours. Lana is very concerned because she loves David so much, and she will always care about him no matter what. Lana would love it if David would come home and if he does, she would hug him, squeeze him and never let him go. Julie is now 29, Julie wanted to go out in the dating world, So she decided to go on an app called match.com, she was looking at hot sexy guys, but she wants someone who understands her, comforts her and loves her for her. Julie dated different guys, they weren’t exactly good dates per say, Julie thinks that she always gets the wrong guys, she feels that she isn’t a dating type. She walked around Skyline park. Then she bumped into a man, very handsome, such a good personality and his name is Michael Zininberg. Michael and Julie had been dating for a year. Michael proposed, and Julie said yes. Back in Manhattan New York, David held a conference and he wanted to make an announcement to change the car industry and changing the world. David wanted to replace the oil and gasoline with solar power and electric power so the earth could be healthier and change the way everyone lives. Back in the loft, David just wanted to rest after the big presentation in Cosloff Corporation. Then David was noticing some side effects due to Maria’s dark magic. He kept picturing him and Maria having sex, He kept picturing Maria’s death and Mister Sinister’s death. David was on the floor, he was heavy breathing, then MasterMind showed up in his loft. MasterMind was in David’s loft, David was in a very hallucinating state. MasterMind touched David’s head. MasterMind used David’s weak mind to control him and it worked. David was under Mastermind’s control. After Ashley packed up her things, She made her flight from Denver international Airport to John F Kennedy Airport in New York so she can get her man back. Ashley found out that David owned a 70 million loft in Manhattan, she realized that he expanded the Cosloff corporation, so she went inside, she went to the lobby and she wanted to know where David Cosloff is. The assistant told her that he is in his corporate office. David was in his office very distracted with what MasterMind did to him. His Secretary told him that a lady wants to see him. David said, “Send her in”. Ashley said, “Hi David, I heard you are a big person now, you did a lot of great work in the past year”. David said, “How’ve you been during the past year”? Ashley said, “Miserable, I really miss you, I miss us, I want to work this out”. David said, “I miss you too but I don’t know, Ashley if we should, after what I did”. Ashley said, “I was so upset when you had an affair with Maria but I know she twisted your mind, so she can hurt me”. David said, “I still have it, I have these illusions and panic attacks”. Ashley said, “I am sorry that Maria did this to you, so she can get to me, this is all my fault”. David said, “Don’t blame yourself, I am the one to blame”. David and Ashley went to the loft together. David was surprised that she went with him. Ashley wanted David to know that she will not stop fighting for each other. Ashley told David that she loves him no matter what. Ashley wants David to tell her that she loves her too. Ashley hugs David and then Mastermind went to David’s mind again. Jason and Elena were taking care of Colorado City during the past year, taking care of robbers, etc. Elena and Jason both miss David very much, they wish he is still here but they will wait for him. Ashley was looking around the loft, Ashley was having mixed feelings about David. Ashley was praying to God to give her guidance for forgiveness and to repair her relationships and her happiness to restore. There was a knock on the door and MasterMind made Ashley pass out and MasterMind carried Ashley to his cave. Ashley woke up and she found herself in this cave, Ashley screamed and said, “Where am I”? David got out of the shower and said, “Ashley, where are you”? mastermind whispered in David’s head and said, “Kill Ashley Smith”. David glowed his eyes and grabbed his suit and ran to the cave. Ashley said, “Thank God”. David ran to her punched the wall. Ashley said, “What is wrong with you”. MasterMind said, “He is under my control now”. Ashley said, what did you do him”? MasterMind said, “Ever since Psylocke, twisted True Alpha’s mind, his mind became weak, so it was so easy to get to his”. Ashley said, “David listen to me okay, you would never hurt me”. David tried to punch Ashley but it missed. Brian and Janine came back from Aspen, all their friends and family got together and made a welcome back home party. Brian and Janine were so surprised about all of this. They are very thankful. They both wished David and Ashley are here but they know that David moved to New York City David said, “I need to kill you, so I can be free”. Ashley said, “He is twisting your mind and making it worse, I am your love of your life, I am never your enemy”. David said, “No”. David was about to vibrate his hand, but Ashley held him and said, “I can’t let you do this”. David said, “Get off me”. Ashley said, “I am not letting you go ever”. Ashley kissed David and David kissed her back. David stepped back and his mind is clearer than ever before. MasterMind said, “NO”! David said, “Yes”! MasterMind said, “No your mind is too strong than me”. David punched him and kick him and threw him against the wall. David used his powers to destroy MasterMind’s superpower. MasterMind noticed that he can’t control people anymore. David said, “You underestimated me”. David punched him for the last time. David took his mask off and said to Ashley, “I thought you would never come back to me”. Ashley said, “Well, I have a heart that loves you”. David and Ashley kissed. David and Ashley came back to the loft. They went to the bedroom, stripped off each other and they were making love, so they can make sure if this is it for them. They had an intimate moment for a very long time, they made out in the pool, swam together, just wanting to be together. They don’t regret having sex before marriage because they need closure for the both of them. David and Ashley both came back to Colorado City, they are in the Denver international airport. David said, "Home sweet home, this place hasn't changed a bit". Ashley said, "It has changed a lot since you left, but your family will be so happy to see you". David said, "So Are you ready for this, a fresh start in our relationship"? Ashley said, "of course, our intimate moment proved it, we can do this, I know we can, someday I will be your wife". Ashley and David kissed, Ashley said, "let's go home". David and Ashley came back to the Cosloff house, David's family and friends surprised him, Lana and Deborah hugged him very tightly. David and Layne hugged it out. David saw Julie and Michael and he found that they are engaged. Elena and Teresa are happy that David came back and they let him know that they forgave him and they let the past with Maria go. David talked with Brian and Janine and he is happy with them being married. David and Ashley came back to their apartment. David said, "It has been awhile, since I have been here". Ashley said, "I was pretty lonesome here when you were away". David said, "I am glad I am here now". Ashley said, "When you were away, I was heartbroken endlessly, I tried to get over you but I couldn't, you are the first thing, I think about every time I wake up and go to sleep because I love you". David said, "Ashley, I never wanted to break your heart, that is the last thing, I wanted to do to you, what Maria did to me, I will never forgive her, she was a complicated person and after she became Psylocke, it is pretty clear that she hates you and wants to get rid of you, I am never going to let that happen, I will protect you from my enemies, I promise to keep you safe, nothing will be in my way, anymore, when I am with you, I am more of a man than I ever been in my whole life, being the true alpha is the best thing that ever happened to me but you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me, how do I get so lucky"? Ashley said, "Oh David, you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me, when we had sex for the first time, I really did have clarity and I still have clarity now because you make me safe, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to be Mrs. Cosloff one day". David giggled and said, "I promise you nothing will stand between us". David and Ashley had sex again. David was wearing a tuxedo, Ashley was wearing a very beautiful and elegant dress. David said, "hey beautiful". Ashley said, "hey you are very dashing". David said, "I never told you this before, um, when my great grandfather was in the World War II, my great grandmother was a nurse, they both met in World War II, they loved each other at first sight, he was so driven in that time, killing the bad guys, protecting his friends, he was thinking of her all the time, he wanted to be with her, before World war II ended, he faced Hitler and killed him point blank, after World War II, they were by the mountain view, he told her that why he came home because of her, why I am saying this every time I succeed it is because of you, I always come home to you, I will never let you down, I will always be there when you need me, so Ashley Smith, I want you to be my wife, you are my life, Will you Marry me"? Ashley said, "I wanted this moment my entire life, yes I want to marry you"! David and Ashley passionately kissed.